Vicious Streak
by TheGreenShines
Summary: We owned this city. I owed everything I had now to him. The money, the girls, the lifestyle. Jay gave me all this. It was perfect...Or so we thought. Chapter 4 is up with 5 on the way!
1. When it Started

Chapter One: When it Started

We owned this city. After a lot of hard work and making a lot of the right friends, we could say that we owned LA There wasn't any club in the city where we couldn't get V.I.P treatment and there wasn't any girl who wouldn't throw themselves at us.

If you had told me years ago, this is where I would be, there would be no way I would believe it. There was one man who I owed all this too, Jay Hogart. For a guy that barely scraped by in high school, he was brilliant. He had street smarts. I still remember those few fatefully days…

**Memory**

I walked into guidance to see someone I would have never expected. Jay Hogart was sitting in the chair by the door waiting for his time with the counselor. I didn't know why he was here but I didn't care. To me, he was scum. After that whole prank him and Spinner pulled on Rick, I couldn't even stand to look at him. But that didn't stop him.

"Manning, why are you here? Did you and your girlfriend get in a fight? God forbid that ever happened," he smirked at me. Was he seriously thinking I was going to talk to him? He was such an asshole. How could he ever talk about Ashley, who was he? King? If we weren't in school I would have beat the crap out of him. I rolled my eyes and took the seat next to him.

I was called in by the new guidance councilor, Mr. Batitin. He was a short, overweight man who I seldom saw leave his rolling office chair.

"Craig, how are you?" He shook my hand, as he was actually pleased to see me. He motioned for me to sit and I obeyed. He searched through all of his files on me. "I called you here to talk about your college application and why you haven't been accepted to anything yet," he wheeled his chair over to the filing cabinet and grabbed another file.

Throughout the rest of my senior year I would come back to listen to Mr. Batitin tell what was wrong with my application. I saw Jay in guidance frequently but I never spoke to him. The only time I did was that night. Two nights after graduation.

I was drunk. I have no idea how I even remember that night. It was the second time in my life I was really drunk. The first time was at my 18th birthday party. That time was drinking because I could. This time I was drinking to escape my misery. Out of everything I had ever been through, tonight was the worst. It was like someone was repeatively tearing away at my soul. This was suppose to be the summer of my life...But now I just wanted it all to be over.

I was walking towards Degrassi CS carrying my handy bottle of booze which was covered in a brown paper bag. I kicked up the dirt in the road and stopped every few steps to take another drink. I saw someone banging himself against the fence.

"Hey man!" My voice was slurred. "Will you cut it out? Can't you see I want to be…." I trailed on and rambled for a few minutes. Words seemed to soar out of my mouth without any meaning behind them at all. Something must haveoffended him becausethe guy jumped the fence and started to come towards me.

"Manning, why aren't you off with your pretty little friends? Your mopey girlfriend?" The sound of Jay's voice didn't have the cold humor it usually did. He just sounded depressed. He probably was here for the same reason I was, to waste the night away.

"My _mopey _girlfriend dumped me. Says it's because it will be easier… But I know the true facts, man. How embarrassing would it be to date a crazy kid who couldn't even get into college?"

Jay reached over and took my alcohol. "You too, eh? We're the two who aren't going to college. Well don't worry about it."

Jay got up and started walking and I followed. He led me through the woods to a house with a party. It was Paige's house. The graduation party I was invited to, with the kids I should've been celebrating with. My friends. We kept a safe distance from the house. We could see them but they couldn't see us. The banners read, 'Congrats Grads!' or 'College, here we come!' I wished so much I could have been in there instead of out here. I gazed at them all as if I was watching through a crystal ball. The only person I was I thinking of was Ashley. How could she be having fun when just hours ago she dumped me?

"See these people? This was you, Manning," he gestured to the group. "You don't want to be like them. They think they're all grown-up. Having a party in their parent's house. We're the mature ones. Hell, we're lucky. These college bound jerks…." His voice strayed then started back up again, "You know, I actually wanted to go to college. Get away from my family. But now I know that I'd just be stuck with more people like them."

I nodded in agreement though I couldn't take my mind off Ashley. The way her hair bounced when she laughed…Or how her face glistened in the sunlight…We were meant tobe. She told me last year she'd stick with me...

"Manning, let's get out of here."

"Yeah…sure…"

He punched me in the arm to get my attention, "Craig, I'm serious." He never used my first name. He must have really meant business. "Tomorrow morning. We'll meet at Toronto Station."

**End of Memory**

Today wasexactly four years since that night. Damn, life was wild. You had to get your hands dirty in this city.


	2. Part of the Queue

Chapter Two:Part of the Queue

7:30. I looked over at the orange blinking numbers. Not today, I thought, please. With a few knocks on the door, a blonde walked in carrying a tray of breakfast. She had quite the body I noted as she was only wearing her under garments. I rubbed my eyes and searched my head for her name. I noticed the red burn peeking out from under her underwear strap and realized it was Claire, Jay's "friend." I kept my eyes locked on her burn as I felt my side. I had the scar too. She smiled and set the tray in front of me and sat next to me.

"Orange juice. Drink up," she nudged the glass closer to me.

I took one sip. It stung my throat, this wasn't orange juice.

"Okay, so maybe it's not orange juice. Come on. Jay said it would help with your headache. You've got a long day ahead of you."

As she mentioned headache I instantly felt the pain. It was a sharp, throbbing pain. Almost unbearable. What happened last night? Claire kissed my forehead and slowly made her way down to my lips. I knew that she was just trying to distract me from asking questions, but hey it was working fine. As she pulled away she grabbed for the orange drink and put to my lips.

When Claire finally made her way out of my room, my mind began to wander. Last night… I had doubts, so they drugged me. I would have probably done the same to anyone else in this situation. This was a very important night. Tonight, justice would be served.

Pulling myself out of bed, I stumbled to the mirror. I grazed my hand over the large scar on my left cheek. It ran down from the height of my eyelid to the bottom on my nose where it broke into two separate marks. The skin around it was rough and flaky. I entered the master bathroom and picked up the brown file by the sink.

Smith, Michael Gibson

Birth date: July 1st, 1980

Birthplace: Los Angeles, CA

Biological mother: Alice Smith

Biological father: Albert Manning

My half brother. The file also contained past job records, his high school diploma and other personal things. I looked closely at the picture enclosed. We were almost identical. Well we were now at least. As I felt my scar on my cheek, I studied his. Mine was an exact copy. I threw it down and ran down the stairs and met Jay sitting across from a fat man, Davey.

"Feeling better, sweetheart?" Davey laughed mockingly as we exchanged icy glares.

"Glad to see you up, Manning. Ready? Big night tonight" Jay motioned for me to join them but I kept my distance. I nodded for them to continue their conversation and so they did.

"Jay, man. You sure baby Craig is ready for tonight? We cannot afford another screw up. Last tim-"

Jay cut him off; he sensed the anger in me, "Davey, let it go. That was over two years ago. Would I trust Craig with this if I didn't think he was ready? He's the only man for the job. You know that! I suppose you ought to shut the hell up unless…I don't know I could call Molly. That's your mother's name, right?"

Ashamed, Davey tipped his hat to Jay then grinned at me. He got up and walked out of the room to give us privacy.

"Jay…Thanks," that was hardly enough. I owed him so much more, but he was grateful anyhow.

"Thanks isn't necessary. Not for my main man. What's on your mind?"

"Tonight, are we still going to go through with this?"

"There's no backing out now. You've just got jitters about this."

"Can't we go to the cops or something?"

"Oh sure that would look great. I can see headlines now… 'Under ground Drug Lords Scared!' Where's your head at?"

Reluctantly, I headed back upstairs. With anyone else, I would have kept the argument going. Things with Jay were different. He was dirty; he knew how to scare someone. It was strange; he had some force over me. I was like his pet. He knew how to talk and I was jealous of that.

I didn't want to admit it, but Jay was right. It was our job we had to do it. What was our job exactly? In the words of Jay, 'there are flaws and compromises in the American criminal justice system. It's our job to find them and work with them." No, we weren't terrorists! God, no! We were just fighting for the right of the people, that's all. We were just trying to help, I swear.

* * *

Author's Note: Things may seem a bit awkward now, but explanations are coming. :) 


	3. Californication

I want to thank everyone for leaving the comments, I forgot to on the last post. They mean tot world to me.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Californication**

I gazed out the window. It was another perfect day in LA. The wind was subtle, but still the trees swayed gracefully. The sun glistened on the pool and the glare was so bright I had to close my eyes. Usually, I was very social but not today. Today a sense of excitment ran through me. I opened my eyes and studied the tree tops again.

There were a few knocks at the door but I was too spaced to notice. Through the corner of my eye I did see a woman walk in. Surprisingly, it wasn't Claire, or any other of the girls I lived with. Her dark auburn hair bounced and seemed to dance off the tips of her tattered jean jacket She was frightened. Her arms were wrapped around herself. Her white knuckles showed stress as she clung to her purse.

"C-Craig," though there were stutters in her voice it was calm and sweet. "H-how are y-you?"

What a stupid question, she didn't come here to ask how I was. "Get the hell out of here," my voice was low and cold.

Reluctant to my demand, she continued her walk towards me. Out of all the days, why did she have to come now? Now! Ashley Kerwin came looking for me today! She had to leave.

I finally turned my head into her direction, revealing my hideous scar. Taken back, she jumped slightly.

"What happened, Craig?"

Though I didn't answer, it was almost like she knew. Looking into each others eyes, I quivered, she did too. I broke away and looked back on to the trees. She followed my glare.

"It's been four years…Since I've seen you, since you ran away." she quicked the conversation.

"Since _you_ broke up with me," I added, seeming like a smart ass.

"That doesn't mean I wasn't worried! You scared us all to death, Craig!"

I took a step back and walked to the other window on the opposite wall. "So Detective Kerwin, how exactly did you find me?"

"Your name is mentioned in just about every conversation in just about every club. I know what you've been doing, Craig. All the drugs! What have you been thinking? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" her breathing fasten with the questions. "Honestly, this isn't how I would have been picturing you,"

"I could be saying the same about you. I never thought you would sleep with Spinner. We're all wrong sometimes,"

She stared at me shocked, "How-what-who!"

"His university was only about 30 minutes apart from yours. You hooked up at a party and dated for almost 25 months. Congratulations on making to the 2 year mark, that's better than us!" the sarcasm cut through her like a knife. I have to say, I was happy about that.

She fired back as her hand whipped across my face. "I can't believe you, Craig. This isn't you. Tell me what happened. I deserve to know."

"Leave. That's all the explanation you deserve." I walked over to the door and opened it slowly. Davey was out there, holding a gun. I shut the door. "The window, go…now!"

"I'm not going anywhere,"

"_Damn it Ashley!"_ I tried to yell but it was reduced down to a whisper. "You have to trust me,"

"After the way to just treated me? Are you serious?"

"You came here because you love me," I was taking a big risk with this one but I had too. Her life was on the line.

"You don't know that,"

"If you love me, you trust me. Go out the window turn left and run. I'll tell them you're staying with at one of the hotels on the opposite side." I opened the window, "there's a little fence over there that should help you get off the roof,"

"Craig, why! What's going on?"

"They'll get you. You already know to much."

"I-I don't know anything!"

I grabbed her shoulders and led her closer to the window, "they don't know that."

Her icy blue eyes became glossy. She held back her tears and began to back out the window. Her face was covered with confusion. She jumped back at me and wrapped her arms around me. I gently push her away. She couldn't be here, I didn't want her here. It was to dangerous. As the went through the window and was clear out of sight, I walked out to face them.

Davey's rat like features were twitching anxiously. "Where's the girl?"

"She's in there bawling," I laughed ignorantly and studied my fingernails seeming careless. "I broke her heart."

"Well me and her got some unfinished business," Davey pushed his gun to my chest to get me out of the waythen opened the door to my bedroom.

Moments later he yelled, "Ey boss! There's nobody in here!" he rushed through the door and looked at me, "looks like she ran...Or somebody let her out?" he held the gun to my chin. He pulled back at it, and it clicked. It was loaded, he was going to shoot me.

_**BANG!**_

My heart nearly stopped as I watchedDavey fall suddenly to the ground. The blood was splatter across on the wall parallel ofwhere he was standing.Jay put the gun back on to his belt.

"I know you let her go, Craig," he didn't look at me. He was concentrated on Davey's dead body. "I hope it was to save her, and not yourself." He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head, "welcome to California, Davey."


	4. Twisted Logic

**Chapte Four: Twisted Logic**

The perfection of the LA day was gone. It was raining. No, not just raining, pouring. A torrential down pour. But depending on the people you asked, this could be considered perfect, too. I myself did like the rain…sometimes. And now was one of those times.

Laying out on one of the patio chairs by the pool, I was thinking. I can't tell you what exactly I was thinking. There was too much to think about. I couldn't just pick one over all the others. This is what led me here. Here as in outside. Solitary confinement, if you will. Ashley, tonight, Davey, Jay, Ashley. It was all too much. What was I doing? Am I crazy? …Well technically, I sort of am. But that was not the most of my worries.

"You okay?"

I heard the door slide close and she approached me. She was already soaking wet even though she had only been out here for seconds. She sat on the chair next to me.

"You know…I'm the one who told Ashley to come,"

My eyes opened and flew to Claire. She what! She was the reason for all of this? You gotta be kidding me.

"What…Why would you?" I stared at her. She twitched every time a raindrop fell on her face, which was a lot.

She laid back into the chair and I knew I was in for a story. "A few nights ago, I was at The Red Room. You remember, right? You wanted to stay in with some _friends_, and _hang_," she laughed a little. She had the strangest sense of humor.

My mind instantly blew back to that night…

"Craig, do you want to hear this or not?" Claire hit my arm and I was knocked out of my little memory and back to reality. "As I was saying…At the club I was just hanging around, doing the regular things. I looked across the room and I saw her. Right away I knew it was Ashley, that girl you were running away from," she stopped talking. She expected me to say something about Ashley but I didn't.

"I made my way over to her side. I didn't want to seem weird so I took my time. Once I was close enough I said hello….

_(Club scene)_

"_Hey! Haven't ever seen you around here!" Claire smiled at Ashley. She was holding a drink in her hand. She didn't seem to be having that much fun. She plastered a smile to her face and replied._

_"I'm not from around here. And this really isn't my kind of fun,"_

"It was obviously she didn't want to talk to me. She can be very condescending."

"_Well, it depends on what kind of fun you're looking for." Claire smiled seductively and Ashley forced a laugh. "I'm Claire Hayeins."_

"_Ash-"_

"_Ashley Kerwin," Claire interrupted. Ashley was shocked. _

"_I'm sorry, do I know you? Do you know me?"_

"_Not really. I know you from what I've heard."_

"_Heard. From what have you heard about me?" _

"_Craig. Craig Manning,"_

"Oh you should have seen the look on her face, Craig," Claire smiled and returned to the story.

"_I'm sorry. Did you just say Craig Manning? That's not possible."_

"_It's very possible, Ashley. Would you like to sit down? This is going to take awhile,"_

"So we sat down and talked. I didn't tell her everything but I told her enough to make sure she'd show up,"

"And so, you told her to come today?" I interrupted.

"Well, it's been four years. Hasn't it?"

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Claire, why?"

"After tonight, you are no longer Craig Manning. You're Michael Smith. I wanted to make sure you knew exactly what you would be giving up,"


End file.
